Seranese
Seranese ( 甚忸就 ) is a fictional language spoken in many countries. It has 5,000 Chinese Characters in use. It uses the Seryin system of writing) Greetings 您好！- Nee hwa! - Hello! 再见！- Chai gen! - Goodbye! 回头见/明天/下一次！ - Hwuy twoh gen/myin tayn/shwak yit sam! - See you later/tomorrow/next time. 你好吗？ - Nee hwa me? - How are you? 很好，谢谢你。 - Hwen hwa, shew shew nee. - Fine, thank you. 你叫什么名字？ - Nee dwa shah ma mit ze? - What's your name? 我的名字是____。- Wu da mit ze se ___. - My name is ____. 你多大了？ - Nee doh dna la? - How old are you? 我__岁。- Wu ___ swa. - I am ___ years old. 是的 - Se da. - Yes. 没有 - Ma ywo. - No. 权 - Chwah. - Right. 错 - Tswoh. - Wrong. 谢谢！- Shew shew! - Thank you! 别客气！- Bey kwe tschi! - You're welcome! 早安！- Szaw wanh! - Good morning! 下午好！- Shwah weu hwa! - Good afternoon! 晚上好！- Hawn suehn hwa! - Good evening! 晚安！- Hawn wanh! - Good night! Holidays 新年快乐！- Shyan nyah kwoh lam! - Happy New Year! 圣诞节快乐！- Sham dim dyeh kwoh lam! - Merry Christmas! 复活节快乐！- Puh wot dyeh kwoh lam! - Happy Easter! 幸福的独立！- Sim pueh da dyue ley! - Happy Independence! 生日快乐！- Sahm reh kwoh lam! - Happy Birthday! 恭喜发财！- Kwang hwak baw tswat! - Happy Chinese New Year! Introducing Yourself 你的姓是什么？ - Nee da shwing se shah ma? - What's your surname? 什么是他的姓？ - Shah ma se te da shwing? - What's his surname? 什么是她的姓？ - Shah ma se te da shwing? - What's her surname? 我的姓是____。- Wu da shwing se ____. - My surname is _____. Country and Nation 你从哪里来？ - Nee tsoht nwa lee lwah? - Where are your from? 我来自中国。 - Wu lwah zah jong go. - I'm from China. 你是什么国籍？-Nee se shah ma go chayn? - What nationality are you? 我是中国人。-Wu se jong go ryat. - I am Chinese. 什么是他的国籍？- Shah ma se te da go chayn? - What is his nationality? 他的国籍是美国人。- Te da go chayn se mam go ryat. - He is American. 我的国籍是中国人。- Wu da go chayn se jong go ryat. - My nationality is Chinese. 我是中国人了。- Wu se jong go ryat lya. - I am Chinese too. 我们都是中国人。- Wu mit dwak se jong go ryat. - We are all Chinese 我不是中国人。- Wu bya se jong go ryat. - I am not Chinese. Other Nations 美国 - mam go - America 菲律宾 - pye lwu biew - Philippines 中国 - jong go - China 日本 - hrak bak - Japan 韩国 - yah go - Korea 越南 - yeh nwan - Vietnam 马来西亚 - mra lwah shee ywan - Malaysia 泰国 - tnaw go - Thailand 缅甸 - meyn deyn - Myanmar 印尼 - hyin nei - Indonesia 阿拉伯 - ya lwat bow - Arabia 印度 - hyin dwu - India 法国 - pra go - France 德国 - dew go - Germany 西班牙 - shee bam hya - Spain 埃及 - hye di - Egypt 澳大利亚 - yhaw dna lee ywan - Australia 加拿大 - dya neh dna - Canada 意大利 - yee dna lee - Italy Numbers 一 - yee - 1 二 - yar - 2 三 - seh - 3 四 - sueh - 4 五 - uew - 5 六 - nel - 6 七 - tchi - 7 八 - bwha - 8 九 - dyoh - 9 十 - shel - 10 百 - btai - 100 千 - chyat - 1000 Time 现在是几奌？ - Shahn tzaym se dyeh dyen? - What time is it? 这是在下午3点钟。- Jeh se tzaym shwah weu seh dyen jwong. - It's 3:00 PM. Business / Occupation 什么是你的公司吗？ - Shah ma se nee da ghot seu me? - What's your business? 我是工程师。- Wu se gwat twang sie. - I am an engineer. 什么是他的生意？ - Shah mah se te sahm yek? - What's his business? 他是一名教师。- Te se yee mwot dyam sheek. - He is a teacher. Vacation 你想去哪里去了？- Nee shwyang chwe nwa lim chwe lya? - Where do you want to go? 你会去哪里？- Nee hway chwe nwa lim? - Where are you going? 我要去北京。- Wu ywa chwe Byew Din. - I'm going to Beijing. 我要去上海。- Wu ywa chwe suehn hwat. - I'm going to Shanghai. 我要去香港。- Wu ywa chwe shwek git. - I'm going to Hongkong. 我要去澳门。- Wu ywa chwe way mun. - I'm going to Macau. 我想访问中国的长城。- Wu shwyang pat won jong go da chmak chmet. - I want to visit the Great Wall of China. 我要参观故宫。- Wu ywa tsak gwet gut gwak. - I want to visit the Forbidden City. Food and Restaurants 你想去哪里吃饭？ - Nee shwyang chye nwa lim chme pwahn? - Where do you want to eat? 我想吃麦当劳。- Wu shwyang chme pwahn maw dam lay. - I want to eat at McDonalds. 我想吃的快乐蜂。- Wu shwyang chme da kwoh lam pehng. - I want to eat at Jollibee. 我要吃肯德基。- Wu ywa chme kwen dwe dee. - I want to eat at KFC. 你想在中国餐馆？- Nee shwyang tzaym jong go sat gwak? - Do you want to eat at a Chinese restaurant? 食品 - shee pik - food 餐厅 - sat tmonk - restaurant. Shopping 我想买衣服。- Wu shwyang mak yey pat. - I want to buy clothes. 这个多少钱？ - Jwa ga dwok shyol chyab? - How much is it? 我要红色的。- Wu ywa hik sew da. - I want the red one. 我不希望它。- Wu bya shmaw wank te. - I don't want it. 我喜欢。- Wu shek mwan. - I like it. Colors 红色 - hik sew - red 橙色 - chiwk sew - orange 黄色 - hwat sew - yellow 绿色 - ley sew - green 蓝色 - lwan sew - blue 紫色 - tsee sew - purple 紫罗兰色 - tsee lwo lam sew - violet 褐色 - hit sew - brown 粉红色 - fam hik sew - pink 黑色 - hnom sew - black 白色 - bwap sew - white 色 - sew - color Positive, Comparative, Superlative Positive 美丽 - myeh lee - beauty The adjective has no linkers. Example: 水晶是美丽。- Shwak dim ywan se myeh lee. - Crystal is beautiful. Comparative The adjective has linker 更 (gahm). Example: 当归比水晶更美丽。 - Dam gwah byee shwak dim gahm myeh lee. - Angelica is more beautiful than Crystal. Superlative The adjective has linker 最 (zwep). Example: 索菲亚是三者中最美丽。- Swow pye ywan se seh je jong zwep myeh lee. - Sophia is the most beautiful among the three. BASIC WORDS Seasons 春 - chwap - spring 夏 - swe - summer 秋 - jow - autumn 冬 - deehm - winter Nature 太阳 - twak yeen - sun 月亮 - yeh ley - moon 明星 - myin shwit - stars 土 - tuhk - earth 水 - shaw - water 土地 - tuhk dat - land 空气 - kom tschi - air 川 - jwak - river 山 - sek - mountain Family 妈妈 - map map - mother 爸爸 - bap bap - father 哥哥 - kub kub - elder brother 姐姐 - chew chew - elder sister 弟弟 - dem dem - younger brother 妹妹 - maw maw - younger sister 姑妈 - gut map - aunt 叔叔 - sek sek - uncle 爷爷 - yed yed - grandfather 奶奶 - nam nam - grandmother 表妹 - byap maw - cousin 孩子 - ya tseb - child 儿子 - har tseb - son 女儿 - nwam har - daughter 妻子 - chee tseb - wife 丈夫 - jat pyoo - husband Animals 狗 - gwad - dog 猫 - mek - cat 牛 - now - cow 马 - mra - horse 鸟 - nwek - bird 猴子 - hew tseb - monkey 猫头鹰 - mek tok yem - owl 蠕虫 - ree tswal - worm 鳄鱼 - ey yeem - crocodile 鱼 - yeem - fish 山羊 - sek yeek - goat 蛇 - tshe - snake 兔子 - too tseb - rabbit 恐龙 - kut lam - dinosaur 龙 - lam - dinosaur 猪 - jwu - pig 鼠标 - jut byat - rat / mouse 青蛙 - chyet wam - frog 鸡 - jeehk - chicken Foods 鸡蛋 - jeehk dak - egg 热狗 - rwe gwad - hotdog 饭 - pam - rice 炒饭 - chweed pam - fried rice 汤 - tayn - soup 肉 - ruw - meat 水果 - shaw gyoh - fruits 蔬菜 - shehk tsak - vegetables 猪肉 - jwu ruw - pork 牛肉 - now ruw - beef 炸薯条 - dyay sut tyab - french fries 雪碧 - shwep pek - Sprite 可乐 - kok lehn - Coke 汉堡 - hayt hbak - burger 苹果 - pit gwot - apple 葡萄 - pum twak - grapes 橙 - chweehl - orange 香蕉 - sham bakt - banana Flavors {COMING SOON} Category:FFD